There for Each Other
by CoolNick44
Summary: A chronicle of Martha Kent's relationship with Lionel Luthor throughout the series, with added 'fill in the blanks' shipper fun.
1. Chapter 1

"There for Each Other"

A Story by CoolNick44

Smallville belongs to Alfred Gough and Miles Millar, and the CW.

_This story takes place at several different points in the Smallville timeline. I will indicate each different point at the beginning of each chapter._

_Season 5, during "Fanatic":_

Martha Kent was outside the Talon, taking out the trash. Running this place had been an adventure at first, but it was quickly turning into a chore. She needed to devote more time to Jonathan's campaign. She heard footsteps, and then an all-too familiar voice.

"It's obviously true what they say. Behind every great man is a great woman. The campaign must be taking up a lot of your time." Lionel Luthor strode out of the shadows, that trademark spark in his eye.

Martha needed to get back inside. With all the stresses of the last two months on her mind, she really didn't need another Luthor to exacerbate her problems. She nodded and spoke politely, but firmly. "Yes it is, but fortunately Jonathan and I have a lot of help."

Lionel made a half-smile, but it didn't fully cover the look of… that couldn't actually be concern… in his eyes. "Unfortunately, not enough to win. You know, Lex is entering the last stretch of this campaign with infinite resources, and I believe you are down financially to… nothing." He didn't punch out that last word with the typical Luthor fervor and arrogance. He just sort of let the statement hang there, awaiting a response.

He might not be acting it, but he's still only here to rub in his son's impending victory. "I'm glad to see you're finally behind your son, but I thought you knew me better than that, Lionel," She remembered with dismay when she worked as Lionel's personal assistant almost three and a half years ago. "I would never give up on my husband."

Lionel's expression denoted understanding, which was certainly an old trick of his. "You misunderstand me. Lex has deep pockets, and Jonathan needs at least the money to match that." With that, Lionel took an envelope out of his coat and held it out to Martha.

She couldn't believe this. She knew what was in the envelope before she opened it, but what game was Lionel playing? She tried not to let her jaw drop when she opened it, but it did a little anyway. "This is… more than money to match," she blinked twice, but then held the envelope back out to him. "We've run this campaign on his beliefs, and that's what's going to win him the election. Jonathan would never accept this."

Lionel nodded. He was standing a little closer to her now, a fact which should have alarmed her more than it did. "I know. I fully expected Jonathan to barrel his way through the campaign fueled by blind idealism, but I was hoping you would be more savvy." He paused twice in the middle of that sentence, almost as if he were apologetic for offering and had some true purpose he wanted her to understand.

Martha knew full well that what he was hoping for was that she was more morally compromised than Jonathan was. When he took the envelope, she crossed her arms defensively, but his demeanor made her feel like there wasn't really a need for that.

He walked over to the limo that had pulled up and opened the door. Before he got in, he said "Perhaps you have your own personal reasons for wanting Jonathan not to win." He didn't say that as a judgment. He got in, and the limo drove away. Martha was left standing there, befuddled. Of course she wanted her own husband to win. Of course she did. She was just temporarily confused as to why Lionel Luthor was acting different than normal. It was just a new tactic to make people indebted to him. She walked back into the Talon.

_The Next Night:_

The events of the shooting still fresh in her mind, but somehow even more disturbed by her talk with Lois earlier today, Martha waited outside the Talon as the limousine pulled up and the window rolled down, revealing Lionel Luthor in the back seat. He opened the door for her, his expression completely serious.

She had to maintain civility, no matter how much it killed her inside to be doing this. "Thank you for coming."

Lionel smiled slightly, but simply said "It's my pleasure," he waited a moment as she got in the car. "I'm always here for you, Martha."

Martha should've cringed at that statement. Instead she was distracted by how warm and bright it was in the limousine instead of cold and dark like she had assumed. It was only money, she told herself. If Lionel wants to give her money to spite his own son, an act which will help her husband… this wasn't going to completely destroy her. Lois had told her how bad the finances were, and this was the only way. She wouldn't allow this to become something he could lord over her. They drove away.

_Three years ago:_

It was midnight at the Kent Farm. Jonathan and Martha were in bed, but only Jonathan was asleep. Martha was lying in bed trying to fully wrap her head around the events of the previous day, when she and Lionel Luthor had been held hostage by a group of thieves in the Luthorcorp building. She remembered being so scared for her life, and that she naturally, instinctively, grasped onto Lionel in her fear. It was because she was afraid that the men were going to kill her if she so much as looked at them wrong, so she held onto the nearest person who didn't want to kill her. She remembered that she felt a little more safe than she might have when his hand was on her shoulder as they sat on the couch in Lionel's office. It was because humans naturally look to other humans for comfort in times of crisis. She remembered being deathly afraid that one of the men was going to kill Lionel. It was because if he died, what hope would she have had? She never wanted anything to do with him ever again, both because he kept her from her family on her anniversary, and because he had gotten her into that horrible situation in the first place. She couldn't stand the sight of him, and refused to let herself be lulled in by his seemingly benign nature again. She was still awake because she was still trying to make herself believe it. She wished she could.

_I hope this first chapter suitably hooked you. Martha/Lionel was one of Smallville's greatest missed opportunities, and I love having a chance to sort of 'fill in the blanks' here and write for these two excellent characters._


	2. Chapter 2

"There for Each Other"

A Story by CoolNick44

_Season 5, during "Reckoning":_

Lionel Luthor was sitting in his office at Luthorcorp. It was dead quiet. None of his opera records were on, and he certainly wasn't going to be listening to any sort of news coverage where pundits and anchormen were tearing apart his own son to the joy and applause of the home viewers. While it was in no one's best interests to have Lex elected to public office, Lionel still wanted Lex to realize the error of his ways and turn his path around. Unfortunately, he couldn't be there to talk to Lex because he had to try to talk to Jonathan Kent and make him realize his true intentions. That hadn't gone well at all. He sighed, and sipped from his glass of scotch. He got up and stared out at the Metropolis skyline. He shouldn't have gone to Martha with the offer of a campaign contribution. He should've gone to Jonathan and explained himself up front instead of giving him the impression that he was conniving to put him in his pocket. But it was easier to talk to Martha. He knew her. Regrettably, she didn't know him, or at least who he is now. Lionel realized that any attempts to strike up a friendship with Martha wouldn't work. Her opinion of him was justifiably bitter after how he had tried to manipulate her three years ago. He had a mission. He couldn't afford to waste time deluding himself with notions of friendship. He knew that he was past that.

The silence in the room was shattered by a very fast knocking on the doors. Lionel set down his glass. "Come in."

His assistant entered the room. "Sir, the news is saying that Jonathan Kent just died."

Lionel couldn't respond. He nearly ran out of his office and into a room where there was a television on. He froze as he saw the breaking news banner. The reporter onscreen was talking. "We repeat, the recently elected senator has died at his home in Smallville just hours ago. His wife and son have not been available for comment, and details are scarce as to the nature of this tragedy."

Lionel collapsed into a nearby chair.

_A few days later:_

It was snowing at the funeral. There were dozens of attendees, but Martha and Clark Kent were the only family there. Lionel stood in the back, where it was least likely he would be noticed. He spyed Lex standing farther away than he was, and he thankfully didn't notice Lionel. Soon, as the mourners began to depart, Lionel slowly stepped forward and stood next to Martha. He could see the tears that had streamed down her face. He wanted to do anything; touch her shoulder, her hand, but he didn't. He would detest himself even more if he interrupted her grieving with his presence. He vanished into the background with the rest of the group, but not before he saw Clark throwing a handful of dirt on the coffin. This was all his fault. He had compromised his mission, and the consequences would never fade. All he could do was leave.

_Three years ago:_

Lionel sat in his son's office at the mansion, nursing an ice pack on his shoulder after the helicopter incident yesterday. He was listening to Martha finishing up telling him about her plan to fund research into Byron Moore's condition, the young meteor enhanced man who had nearly killed him.

"The papers will be here tomorrow for you to sign," she touched his hand, which was holding the ice pack. "I'll see you in the morning." She left.

Lionel smiled. She was actually a very savvy businesswoman. She just needed a little molding. He was looking forward to enjoying this newfound sense of familiarity with her. He knew his son was in the room, and he chuckled. "All right, Lex. I can feel your smirk from here."

Lex laughed. "You better watch it, Dad, or your new executive assistant might start rearranging all your priorities."

He highly doubted that. His priorities were arranged very well. Martha Kent, on the other hand... well, that would be addressed sooner or later. Lionel knew that his sense of priorities would never be influenced by Martha. He was always in control. The nagging feelings in the back of his mind weren't taken into consideration.

_This story is going to have relatively short chapters at times, but there wil be lengthier installments when they are called for. In the meantime, please review! Reviews are the writer's bread and butter. _


	3. Chapter 3

"There for Each Other"

A Story by CoolNick44

_Season 5, during "Cyborg":_

Lionel had been shaken by the events of the past week, when that vigilante Andrea had tried to murder him. He replayed the events in his mind over and over. Did he deserve to be thrown out that window to his death? He didn't doubt it. But he had still been so afraid of dying, and not because he still had yet to fulfill his purpose as Jor-El's vessel. He knew the reason why he didn't want to die was the same reason he had come to the Kent Farm again the next day. He had found Martha in the kitchen pondering over whether or not to take her late husband's position in the senate. He told her that he couldn't accept the money that Jonathan had attempted to pay him back, and that he was always there for her as a friend. She hadn't immediately slammed the door in his face, which was probably more than he deserved.

The circumstances of their lives were so complicated. Things weren't as simple as being a friend. They had both been given a fair amount of new direction in their lives lately. He wished that things were different, that he could help her with her burdens without coming off as manipulative just by virtue of his name. He did feel like he was making some small progress toward rectifying that though. He had started to come around the farm to check up on her more often, and she seemed to be comfortable talking to him. She had even agreed to let him take her to the conference in Topeka today. He knocked on the door, and saw her looking very troubled. "I'm not too early, am I? Didn't we say 11:30?"

It wasas if she had forgotten about it completely. Something must have happened. "Oh right. The conference in Topeka. Come in."

It couldn't just be that she wanted to decline his offer to take her to the conference. "You'll save a full day if you take the helicopter, Senator. But if you think it could be a conflict of interest to accept a favor from LuthorCorp..."

Martha shook her head nervously. "No, that's not it. It's just that I need to reschedule."

Lionel knew she had a heavy burden. "What is it, Martha? Is everything alright?"

Martha tried to toughen up her exterior, so as not to invite more suspicion on his part. "Nothing I can't handle."

Lionel smiled. "Oh, I don't doubt that for a minute," his smile soon gave way to a concerned sigh. "If you need a ride in the future, or anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate. Call me."

Martha said she would, but he knew she would never really open up to him. He noticed the laptop on the kitchen table. It wasn't hers. There was a computer disc case next to it labeled "Warehouse 15".

_That night:_

Lionel had stealthily followed Martha when she left that night. She was in trouble. She drove all the way to Metropolis and down to the docks. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He saw Martha get out of her car and meet a man in the shadows. They exchanged words, and he looked angry. If anything should happen to her... Lionel had to come out of his hiding place and drive up to them, headlights illuminating the man and Martha. He made a quick escape. Lionel got out of the car and saw Martha, mouth agape.

"Lionel, what are you doing here?"

It was cold outside, as well as dark and dangerous at this time of night. He wanted to put his arm around her and lead her away from this awful place. "I could ask you the same question."

Martha was frutrated with him. "You have no idea what you just did."

"I got worried, Martha," he sighed. "I saw that package at your house this morning. I know you don't want to accept help from me, but I can't just sit back and let you walk into trouble alone."

She started to walk away to her car. "You don't understand."

He did though. He knew what had happened in Warehouse 15. He couldn't tell her though, and it killed him. He told her that he knew it was blackmail. If only she would let him help.

Surprisingly, she crossed her arms and looked at him with an ever-so-slightly vulnerable expression. "So what does one do in this position?"

"You don't give in to blackmail. It never ends."

She sighed, her breath visible in the air. "There's a lot at stake here."

He wanted so desperately to tell her he was as devoted to protecting Clark as she was. "There always is. Please let me help you, Martha."

"No Lionel, I can handle it."

Lionel tried to make his case as best as possible. "Yes, you're a very capable woman, but this is something quite beyond your experience." He had to reassure her that she wasn't in danger of exposing Clark. "What came to you in that package is of no interest to me. My only interest is your well-being. Martha, let me take care of this for you."

She eventually nodded slowly. He walked her back to her car and told her to get home safely. After she was gone, Lionel adopted a more calculating mindset. He would deal with this man.

He did deal with him. It didn't take his investigators long to locate him, a police academy dropout who took a job as a warehouse security guard. He had made a deal with him to pay him off for the only copy of the disc with evidence of Clark's powers on it later tonight. First, he had to make a stop to tell Martha everything would be alright.

After the initial runaround to let her know he didn't know anything, he realized he had to offer her the opporunity to cut ties with him. Her life was hard enough right now without a man like him marching in and declaring he knew what was best for her while blatantly lying about his knowledge right to her face. What he didn't expect was her response: "I'm not the kind of person who turns her back on her friends because of what people think."

She acknowledged him as a friend. Maybe all of his efforts weren't for not. There could be trust between them, if only on some level. He knew he didn't deserve happiness, but he found it impossible to not be around her. He needed her because she inspired him to be a better person.

_We'll be getting to the really good stuff in the next couple chapters. Please review!_


End file.
